Naruto: a new ninja path
by rafaael20
Summary: With the mission to retrieve Sasuke a failure for Sakura, namely from his defection as well as Naruto losing himself to the Kyuubi and attacking her, Sakura just wants the day to end and goes to bed, waking up to find she now shares a bond with the Nine-Tails, who reveals just how much Naruto cares about her, bringing up her own feelings for Naruto
1. Chapter 1

It had been a rough day for Sakura Haruno, had not only she seen what the great power of the Kyuubi could do, not just its destruction, but its effect on Naruto, saddening her to see Naruto suffer so much.

Sakura was also especially down when they confronted Sasuke, only for him to renounce himself from the leaf.

And while she knew it wasn't Naruto's fault, her arm was still a little bit sore when he had attacked her in his Four Tails form.

'Poor Naruto.' Sakura thought as she walked home, part of her still unable to believe what she saw was the same blond haired Shinobi who would never give up, while another part of her felt sorry for Naruto, to have to live with such a curse.

When she reached her home, after removing her shoes, Sakura called. "Mom, dad, I'm back from my mission."

"Welcome home, honey." Kizashi greed his daughter with a hug, only for Sakura to remain in place.

Worried for his daughter, Kizashi broke from the hug, looking at Sakura to see her sweating a little.

"Sakura, is everything alright?" He asked.

"I don't feel too good, so I think I'll just go to bed." Sakura said, unsure what had caused the sudden heat to build up, but wanted the day to be over, where in Sakura then walked up the stairs, to the second floor and entered her bedroom, looking out the window to see the sun starting to set and decided to go to bed early.

Still a little sore from where Naruto had attacked her, Sakura collapsed onto her bed, too tired to change and decided to just slip out of her clothing, leaving her with her shirt still on, but had relieved herself of her shorts, showing off her tone legs and the red panties she wore underneath.

'I just hope Naruto is okay.' The pink haired Kunoichi thought as she put her hand on her left shoulder, before feeling the combination of tiredness and her sudden feverishness took over, causing Sakura to close her eyes and immediately fall asleep, her surroundings fading as she drifted off, oblivious that the wound were Naruto had struck her began to glow with a faint red aura of Chakra, which slowly spread and enveloped Sakura's being.

-Moments later-

Sakura let out a small moan as she regained consciousness, puzzled when she felt her back was wet, causing the pink haired Kunoichi to sit up, open her eyes, where she was left bewildered to find she was no longer in her bedroom, but what looked like a massive sewer.

Getting up, Sakura looked around, still confused, before questioning aloud. "The last thing I remember is going to bed. How did I end up here? And where is here?"

" **You are within my kit's mind.** " Sakura heard a powerful voice say, which both surprised her, as well as sent a chill down her spine at the words, before the pink haired Kunoichi turned, feeling nothing but fear upon seeing a massive and familiar fox.

And though it was sealed behind a powerful blockade, Sakura was still fearful.

"Ky... Kyuubi...!" Sakura managed to let out, making the Bijju smirk darkly at sensing the fear of the Kunoichi.

But focusing, Sakura then asked. "Wait. What do you mean I am inside Naruto's mind."

" **After our little encounter earlier today, some of my Chakra was placed within you, allowing me to link you with my kit so I could speak to you.** " The Kyuubi said in reply, which relaxed Sakura a little, but still not trusting the Nine-Tails, Sakura remained cautious.

"Why do you want to speak with me, Kyuubi?" sakura ask

" **I wanted to talk to you about the brat I am trapped within.** " The Kyuubi replied, before teasing. " **Although he is a pain in my neck, he has matured and become quite a handsome and strong man, or haven't you noticed that just yet?** "

From the Kyuubi's words, Sakura blushed, but tried to remain focused, remembering something the Bijju said, which made her ask. "Wait. If this is Naruto's mind, why does it look like a sewer?"

" **It's because of those villagers who kept comparing him to me. Their constant abuse to the brat when he was younger drove him to loneliness and made him subconsciously bring up this area as his psyche.** " The Kyuubi explained in reply, the words leaving Sakura silent and saddened at learning just how much Naruto had suffered in the past, remembering when she little she saw all the adults keeping their children away from the blond, while others would yell, calling him a demon.

And though Sakura didn't know why, now she knew they saw Naruto as the Kyuubi, as a monster, which made Sakura start to tear up a little bit.

"Oh, Naruto. You have suffered so much." Sakura said sadly, feeling not just solemn and empathy for the Uzumaki, but guilt, feeling bad for the way she too had treated him, yelling, hitting, the insults, every memory made her that more regretful.

The Kyuubi spoke up, making sakura look at it. " **The brat have suffered alone when he was little but he's not alone anymore. Being trapped inside this wretched seal, I can see through his mind to see all those he has who he says are precious to him, his Senseis, his friends and the person who he cares about so much."**

From the words of the Nine-Tails, Sakura smiled, for she knew the Kyuubi was right Naruto not being alone.

But thinking about it, the pink haired Kunoichi wondered who the person Naruto care so much about was, making her ask who it was, which just made the Nine-Tails smirk at her obliviousness.

" **I thought it'd be obvious.** " The Bijuu replied, taking the moment to enjoy Sakura's confusion, before telling her.

" **It's you.** "

From the reply, Sakura was surprised and shocked, left stunned at what Nine-Tails had said and left her thinking. 'I'm the person who he cares so much about?'

Thinking about it, Sakura remembered how Naruto was always there for her, how he unknowingly took on one of the Sannin in the Forest of Death to keep her and Sasuke safe, how he encouraged her in her fight against Ino, to never give up and to keep fighting, as well as all he did to try and bring Sasuke back to the Leaf.

And though he had failed, Sakura remembered how, despite such injuries he had taken, Naruto ensured he would keep his promise and would get the Uchiha back one day.

Seeing Sakura coming face to face with her own feelings for Naruto, the Kyuubi decided to go a little further, focusing on Sasuke as it said. " **Why do you deny your feelings? Is it because of the Uchiha? Even with the burden he went through, he could have tried to get to know you, compliment you just once, something to show that he wanted to get close to you, but he didn't! However, Naruto did everything for you! He even saved your life and put his in great danger, just for you.** "

After that, Sakura was surprised, finding their surroundings change from the sewer-like area to a forest, where she saw Naruto fighting against Gaara, while stunned to see herself, unconscious and pinned to a tree by what looked like a massive claw made of sand.

And while Sakura was thrown off by such a turn, it was then she realized she was watching one of Naruto's memories.

"Oh, Naruto..." Sakura let out solemnly, watching as Naruto continued to fight, determined to keep her and Sasuke protected.

" **As you can see, my Kit truly cares about you, while the Uchiha holds no place in his heart for you. All he cares about is revenge. Relationships are built on trust and love. You can deny it all you want, but you too have feelings for my Kit, I can tell . That is all I wished to say to you. If you desire to speak to me again, my Chakra within you will allow us to speak.** " The Kyuubi said.

" **For now, farewell, Sakura Haruno.** " It then added, just before Sakura found the surroundings around her fade, leaving her in an empty void of darkness.

-The next day-

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

With the alarm suddenly blaring in her room, Sakura quickly awoke, almost falling out of her bed, before regaining her composure and turning off her alarm clock.

'Was that all just a dream?' Thought Sakura as she sat up, only to stop and freeze up when she heard the familiar voice say. { **That was no dream.** }

Stunned, Sakura looked around.

"Kyuubi?" She called, trying to find the Nine-Tails.

{ **I told you that we now share a link. Now we can talk whenever you wish.** } The voice of the Bijuu spoke within Sakura's head, before the tone of the Kyuubi turned sly as they said. { **I also gave you a little 'gift' as a sign of our new relationship.** }

A little confused at what Kyuubi had said, Sakura was about to ask, only to stop when she felt something moving behind her, causing Sakura to turn her head and almost scream at what she saw.

"A tail?" She called in shock, looking at the pink fox-like tail that swayed around, making the Haruno then question. "Why do I have a tail!?"

{ **I hope you like my gift, my kit. That tail is not just a symbol that you now hold a fraction of my power, it allows you a link with Naruto.** } the Bijuu explained, sounding a little sly as it then added. { **Not that he'll notice though.** }

Curious, Sakura, focusing, then asked. {And what does that mean?}

{ **It means you have access to all of the brats memories. You will be able to experience every thought he has had, every battle he has fought, as well as every dream he has had about you.** } The Nine-Tails replied, smirking at the last part when Sakura blushed a little.

But quickly getting out of such thoughts, Sakura, curious, decided to test the power of the Kyuubi, closed her eyes and focused, opening her eyes a moment later to find the scenery around her had changed.

No longer was she in her home, but in one of Naruto's memories, finding she was staring through Naruto's perception, just as they had become Team 7.

Through Naruto's eyes, she found him tied up, struggling against the ropes that held him around the log for failing in their test with Kakashi, staring at the past remnants of Sasuke and Sakura, who were sitting around and eating their meals, while the Uzumaki's stomach growled loudly.

"This is no big deal. I can go eating for days. Believe it, this is no big deal." Naruto stated, his pride getting the better of him, only for him to fall silent when his stomach began to rumble again.

"No problem." He then said, looking away from Sasuke and Sakura.

And though it was only a memory, subconsciously, Sakura began to feel hungry herself

"Here." Sasuke spoke up, breaking Naruto from his somber mood as he held up his bento box to the Uzumaki, leaving Naruto bewildered, while Sakura's past memory was in shock.

"What? No sasuke, you can't do that. You heard what the Sensei said." Sakura said, looking around nervously.

"Kakashi's gone. We need to get those bells as a team. If Naruto's hungry, he'll be weak and ineffective. That hurts the team and jeopardizes the mission." Sasuke pointed out in reply, which stunned Naruto to hear Sasuke actually being a teamplayer and not wanting to work alone.

'Sasuke. Sakura.' Naruto thought, smiling as both offered their food to him, which made the present Sakura smile at seeing her, Naruto and Sasuke once again as a team, even if it was just a memory.

"Thanks." Naruto then said, causing Sakura to say in reply. "Don't thank me. Just hurry up and eat."

"But isn't that your lunch?" Naruto had to ask.

And though Sakura was still a little hungry, being nice in her own way, the pink haired girl then ordered. "Just take it, Naruto!"

"I can't take it!" Naruto said back, past Sakura thinking Naruto to be thinking about his comrades, until the Jinchuuriki pointed out and said. "Because I can't move my hands. You'll have to feed me."

"Wha!?" Past Sakura let out with an astonished expression.

"Hurry up." Sasuke interrupted, before informing. "He could come back any minute."

Annoyed, Sakura gave in.

"This is one time only, that's it, I'll never do this again, is that clear?" She then questioned, making Naruto smile.

"Clear as a bell, Sakura." Naruto replied, while part of him was enjoying the aspect of the Kunoichi feeding him, which Sakura picked up on.

Sakura laugh as she watch her younger self start to feed Naruto, actually tasting the food herself from the memory, which amazed her that she not only could see Naruto's memories, but experience them as if she was him, feeling his senses become hers'.

And though Sakura was glad to know Naruto was happy, she couldn't hide a smile, knowing what was next.

After her past form had fed naruto, a giant burst of smoke erupted before the three, revealing Kakashi, who glared at the three.

"You!" He called, sounding highly displeased.

"You broke the rules, hope you're ready for the punishment." The copy nin then said, running through several hand signs, which caused the clear skies to turn dark and thunderous, scaring the past forms of Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke.

Looking ready to attack, Kakashi asked. "Any last words?"

"But..." Naruto managed to say, Kakashi's focus drawn to the blond as he asked. "Yes?"

"You said there were three of us, and that's why..." Naruto began to say nervously, before Sasuke stepped in and said, defending not just naruto, but Sakura. "We're all on this squad, and we're in it together."

"Yeah! We gave our lunch to him because the three of us are one!" The past form of Sakura added, which made Naruto stare at her, amazed that she was actually showing care for him, while the present Sakura felt proud to see her standing up for her friends.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Believe it! That's right!" Naruto then called, supporting his friends.

"The three of you are one, that's your excuse?" Kakashi questioned, his glare remaining on the young Shinobi, while in Naruto's mind, Sakura was unable to hold back her smile, finding it funny now that Kakashi went to such extremes to scare and test them.

"Hmm, you pass." Kakashi said as he closed his right eye, using it to smile in replacement for his masked mouth, which caused Sakura to continue to smile, both at the joke kakashi had pulled on them, as well as remembering the pride she felt at becoming a Genin.

Seeing and experiencing enough, Sakura focused and used her Chakra to leave, opening her eyes to see she had returned back to her room.

 **{How was visiting one of the brat's memories}** The Kyuubi then asked.

{It was interesting.} Sakura admitted.

 **{And it's not just the past you can see firsthand, but you can also see what Naruto is up to whenever you want.** } The Nine-tails added in reply.

From the words of the Bijju, Sakura closed her eyes, using her Kyuubi Chakra to enter Naruto's mind once again, now seeing him walking towards the training areas and listening to the blond's thoughts.

'I need to train, to get stronger so I can bring Sasuke back for Sakura I fail her I couldn't bring him to her but I will not give up so I will keep that promise to her I need to start improving my Rasengan. I will get stronger, believe it!' Sakura heard Naruto think, his words causing Sakura to cease her actions, returning back to herself, put her hand on her mouth she started to tear up.

'He's still keeping his promise to me.' Sakura thought solemnly, still tearing up.

 **{The kit trains every day and night. He never let go of that promise he made to you, but...** } The Kyuubi began to say, only to stop, unsure if should tell her.

Sakura was surprised at what the Kyuubi had said, but was confused as to why they had stopped talking.

{But what?} Sakura asked.

Kyuubi sighed, but decided to tell her. { **The brat would kill me for telling you this, but do you remember that day you asked him to bring back the Uchiha?** }

Sakura nodded to Kyuubi.

-Flashback-

"Naruto... this is a once in a lifetime request... Just bring him home... Please bring Sasuke back to me... I did everything I could... I tried, but I couldn't stop him from leaving the village... At this point, there is only one person who can stop him, only one who can save him... Naruto, it's all up to you..." Sakura said, still crying

"Sakura, you must really care about Sasuke, huh?" Naruto asked in reply, smiling as he added. "I get it. I can see deep down that this must be really painful for you, I know you must be suffering."

"Naruto... thank you so much..." Sakura replied, still in tears, but felt some assurance from the words of the Uzumaki.

"Don't you worry one bit, I'll bring Sasuke back, I promise that on my life, Sakura." Naruto said, giving her a thumbs up and a confident smile

-End Flashback-

{ **When you asked Naruto to bring Sasuke back to you, I could felt that behind his smile, the kit was sad because he loves you and knows the feelings he has are not the same as yours'.** } The Bijju said, while Sakura didn't say anything, for she was stunned at what she heard.

'Naruto is in love with me?' She questioned herself, knowing that when they were younger, he showed an obvious crush on her, but three years later and his feelings for her had only gotten stronger.

{ **That's right. The kit still loves you, but he feels he doesn't deserve your love, not until he has brought Sasuke back for you, which is one of the reasons he is undergoing more intense training.** } The Nine-tails then told Sakura, before adding. { **The other reasons are to protect those he cares about and to show those wretched villagers that he and I are not one.** }

From hearing that Naruto was not just getting stronger for her, but practically for everyone, Sakura started to tear up just a little more.

But shaking her head, the pink haired Kunoichi wiped her eyes as she got up, decided to stop feeling bad and do something about it.

"Transform!" She called, her room enveloped in smoke, which when it died down, revealed Sakura, who looked completely normal, lacking the fox tail she had obtained from regular eyes, hiding it with a Transformation Jutsu.

And after putting her shorts and sandals back on, Sakura headed out of her bedroom, out of her home, where she rushed through Konoha's streets and to the Training Grounds, with a determined expression on her face.

'Naruto, I know your training will but hard, but I will be there, not only to assist you, but to show my strength. With what I have learnt from Lady Tsunade, I will make sure you don't push yourself.'


	2. True Feelings

Finally arriving at the Training Grounds, Sakura looked around, but found no sight of Naruto.

About to use her link with the Kyuubi to see where the blond was, Sakura stopped when she picked up on a familiar scent, deeper in the woods, which she then followed and lead her to Naruto, only upon seeing him, Sakura found herself blushing a little, for Naruto was standing underneath a waterfall, water pouring down his body and across his chest, to which the Uzumaki had taken off his jacket, allowing Sakura to see Naruto's muscular chest and well-developed body.

As Sakura continued to blush at seeing Naruto shirtless, she thought to herself. 'Man, Naruto has been working hard.'

{ **And from sensing your increased hormones, I bet you'd want to see the brat without his pants on as well.** } The Nine-Tails then commented, teasing Sakura and causing her to blush at the Bijuu's words.

Sakura shook her head, making the thoughts and the blush go away.

'Perverted fox.' Sakura thought, wondering how Naruto could deal with such a pain, before focusing back on the Jinchuuriki.

"Naruto?" Sakura then called, getting Naruto's attention as he opened his eyes, a little surprised at seeing his pink haired teammate.

"Sakura-chan, what are you doing here?" Naruto questioned, before he jumped from the beam, from branch to branch and landed in front of Sakura, causing her to blush at him shirtless and so close to her.

"I overheard that you wanted to improve your Rasengan and was wondering if you would like my assistance?" Sakura offered in a friendly tone, confusing Naruto further, wondering why Sakura had taken a sudden interest in him, but more curious as to who had told her about his training.

But glad to be training alongside Sakura and being friendly, Naruto nodded.

"Thanks Sakura-chan. That'd be great." He said with a confident tone and big grin, making Sakura smile at Naruto's continued enthusiasm and his smile.

"You're welcome." Sakura replied, before making her way up to the platform, where she looked down and smirked.

"Well are you just going to stand there all day or are we going to train?" She asked, making Naruto smirk in reply, before heading back up, took his spot back under the rushing water and resumed his training.

As Naruto was training, Sakura, blushed a little as she slipped off her shirt, not wanting it to get wet, but felt a little embarrassed at being in her bra.

However, looking at Naruto, she saw he was more focused on the training than her, which caused her to sigh, glad Naruto wasn't staring at her half naked form, before the pink haired Kunoichi moved behind Naruto, channeling her Chakra to keep him from tiring out.

Focusing her Chakra, Sakura knew she had improved as a medic, thanks to her training with Tsunade and was certain it would assist Naruto, however, Sakura was taken aback, surprised when she saw her Chakra had an amber glow to it as opposed to the normal green it would release when using her healing techniques.

"Sakura-chan, everything ok?" Naruto asked when he felt Sakura pull her hands away from him.

"It... it's nothing, Naruto." Sakura replied in a calm tone, though inside, she was somewhat bewildered at the change of her Chakra, sensing it was different than before.

{ **What's wrong? Did you forget a fraction of my Chakra now resides within you?** } The familiar, dark voice of the Nine-Tails then questioned Sakura, which made her worry a little, thinking if she got too angry, she too could lose control of herself and even wind up like Naruto when he entered his Four Tails form.

Placing her hands back on Naruto, through her link with the Nine-Tails, Sakura then asked. {Kyuubi, can I ask you something?}

{ **What do you want to know?** }The Kyuubi asked back, curious as to what Sakura wanted.

{If I get angry, will I lose control of myself?} The pink haired Kunoichi asked.

{ **From seeing your memories, there isn't much keeping you from losing your temper.** } The Bijuu teased, before saying in a more serious tone. { **But don't worry. The Chakra I gave you is nowhere on such a level. All it can do is enhance your Chakra and abilities.** }

' **There are some other side effects to having my Chakra inside your being, my dear Sakura. But I will let you find those out by yourself.** ' The Kyuubi thought slyly, not wanting to reveal all its secrets and spoil the fun.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto called, breaking Sakura from her conversation with the Kyuubi, where she focused entirely on Naruto.

"What's up?" She asked.

"I was calling you but you weren't responding." Naruto replied, before asking with some concern. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine. I just had a small headache to deal with." Sakura replied, smiling, which remained when she heard the Nine-Tails growl.

{ **Watch who you call a headache, brat.** } It warned, though Sakura just ignored the empty threat of the Nine-Tails and resumed her attention on Naruto, feeling not just her strength, but his strength increasing.

For over two hours Naruto and Sakura remained in place, Naruto continuing to focus his Chakra and visualizing how the Rasengan could be improved, while Sakura remained behind him, channeling her enhanced Chakra into Naruto to keep him energized.

However, Sakura moved her hands away as Naruto then stood up, turning to face her, which caused him to blush at finally seeing the pink haired Kunoichi without her shirt on, while water poured down her body, down her breasts and tone stomach.

"Sorry!" Naruto quickly apologized, trying to think fast. "I didn't know you removed your shirt. I mean, I removed mine, so I should've guessed you would too. No! I mean..."

Fearfully, Naruto expect Sakura to pummel him, while calling him a perverted Baka however, The Uzumaki was at a loss when Sakura instead smiled and said in reply. "It's alright, Naruto. I should've told you."

And Naruto was confused further when Sakura, showing off her body, then asked. "But now that you are looking, what do you think of my body?"

From Sakura's question and her actually allowing him to see her body, Naruto blushed deeply.

His face turning a deep shade of red, before the Jinchuuriki managed to think of a reply.

"Your body looks good... amazing... You have really developed into a beautiful woman..." Naruto commented, hoping his words wouldn't enrage Sakura.

"Thank you." Sakura replied with a smile, continuing to puzzle Naruto, part of him wondering why Sakura was acting so different when they had their mission the previous day, part of him thinking Sakura had hit her head or something and had changed her personality.

But not risking his life with such a question, Naruto instead asked. "We've been training for sometime now. You look a little tired, do you want to take a break, Sakura-chan?"

"Is that the real reason?" Sakura asked in reply, crossing her arms and smiling slyly, confusing Naruto, until his stomach let out a loud growl, embarrassing the blond deeply.

"I... well, I..." Naruto began to say, only to stop when heard growling again, but it wasn't from his stomach, it was coming from Sakura's, causing her to blush, embarrassed as well.

"That answers your questions, Sakura-chan." Naruto said with a teasing smile, before offering. "Come on. Let's get some Ichiraku Ramen. My treat."

"Thank you, Naruto." Sakura said, following the blond down, where their clothing was, the Uzumaki picking up his shirt and jacket, about to put them on, but stopped when he saw Sakura just standing in place with a strange look on her face.

A little confused and worried about her, Naruto spoke up.

"Sakura-chan... is everything alright?" He asked as he continued to stare at the pink haired Kunoichi, thinking for a moment that he saw Sakura's eyes turn red and slitted.

But before Naruto could say or do anything, Sakura suddenly lunged forward, pouncing upon Naruto, where she pushed him to the ground, landing on top of him and staring at him with longing eyes.

From her actions, Naruto was left highly confused, blushing greatly at the position he found himself in, but was confused further when Sakura's being was consumed by a small cloud of smoke, fading away seconds later and revealing she had a tail.

"Sak... Sakura-chan, what are you doing and what happened to you?" Naruto questioned, highly confused at the predicament he found himself in, as well as the state Sakura was in.

"Need Naruto..." Sakura then said, her tone full of desire as she moved her head down to Naruto's, leaving the Jinchuuriki wondering not just why Sakura was acting so strange, but also what she was going to do next.

Was she going to kiss him, bite him, Naruto didn't know.

However, Sakura suddenly stopping as she realized what she was doing, causing her to quickly remove herself from Naruto's person and blush heavily.

"Naruto, I... I'm sorry. I don't know what got over me." Sakura apologized, embarrassed at how she acted, but then noticed Naruto was looking at her with concern.

"Sakura, what happened to you?" Naruto then asked, not just referring to her actions, but also to her tail.

Unsure where to begin, while wanting to make sure Naruto knew it was not his fault for her current condition, Sakura was about to speak, only to stop and moan a little, feeling something within her escaping.

"Sakura?" Naruto questioned, worried something was affecting her again, before the pink haired Kunoichi stared at Naruto with a sly smirk.

" **Hello brat.** " 'Sakura' said, puzzling Naruto to Sakura's sudden change in personality, before realizing he wasn't speaking with Sakura, but with the beast that dwelled within his very soul.

"Kyuubi!?" Naruto let out, shocked that the Kyuubi was possessing Sakura, before the Uzumaki demanded answers. "What have you done to Sakura?"

" **I just gave her a little 'gift', something to make up for after we attacked her the other day** " The Nine-Tails replied, continuing to smirk, while stretching through Sakura, glad to be free from the Seal, even if it was temporary.

Bringing up the fact that he had harmed her, Naruto looked away, ashamed of himself, before he felt Sakura's hand on his shoulder, making him look at the possessed Kunoichi and saw the fox had a serious expression on Sakura's face.

" **Listen to me, kit. I know you blame yourself for what happened, but Sakura doesn't think any less of you.** " The Nine-Tails told Naruto, smirking as they then said. " **Her feelings for you remain the same, if not a little stronger due to my influence.** "

"What are you talking about?" Naruto questioned, his tone serious, while he remained defensive, just in case the Nine-Tails tried anything.

" **When the Haruno girl pounced on you, she was acting on the more primal of my instincts.** " The Kyuubi replied, teasing Naruto a little as it then said. " **Had Wondering a little less self control, I'm sure she would still be on you right now and would be trying to have you.** "

From the Kyuubi's words, Naruto blushed again, wondering how far they would go if Sakura had less control over herself, as well as what she would do to him.

But focusing on the present, Naruto then asked. "Can Something, Kyuubi?"

" **What do you want to know?** " The Bijuu asked back, before saying. " **I can feel my hold over Sakura won't last forever.** "

" **As I wish it would.** " It then commented, looking down at Sakura's body and cupping her breasts, embarrassing Naruto to see Sakura's body being played with.

"If she has some of your Chakra, will it harm her in anyway? Naruto asked, looking down and saying with a somber tone. "I don't want her to feel same things like me."

" **You can relax, kit. Sakura will be fine. The Chakra within her system merely gives her a boost in her own Chakra, as well as allows me to speak like we do. It isn't nearly enough to give her one tail, let alone four, so there is no chance in her harming herself or anyone.** " The Nine-Tails assured, which caused Naruto to sigh, smile and say. "That's a relief."

Groaning a little, frustrated as the Nine-Tails could feel its control over Sakura loosening, it then said. " **Before I return to that wretched Seal that the Fourth Hokage placed my soul in, you should know one thing. When Sakura fell under the effect of my instincts, she wouldn't have acted the same way towards most other Shinobi. She wanted you, kit. She wanted you because she has feelings for you. See around.** "

'Sakura has feelings for me?' Naruto thought, blushing a little, unsure what to say or do next.

But Naruto got his answer as the Kyuubi ceased possessing Sakura, causing her to moan a little, her body drained of a fair amount of energy, where she then fell forward, causing Naruto to act fast and caught Sakura, gently lowering her and resting her head on his lap.

"Sakura?" Naruto asked softly. "Sakura, can you hear me?"

"Naruto...?" Sakura groaned in reply as she regained consciousness, looking up at the blond and left her blushing at finding herself in his lap.

However, her blush faded as she remembered how she had acted beforehand, causing her to quickly rise.

"I... I'm sorry, Naruto. I have to go." She apologized, deeply embarrassed and thinking the way she had acted, throwing herself onto her teammate would put him off her.

But Sakura stopped, finding she was unable to leave, for Naruto kept a firm hold on her hand, causing Sakura to look at Naruto with confusion.

"Please stay, Sakura-chan." Naruto said, looking at her with care and sincerity, before saying. "The Kyuubi told me everything that happened to you, and I wanted to let you know I am here for you."

Unsure if it was his words or the caring look in his eyes, Sakura felt more relaxed and assured, causing her to nod in reply.

And as Naruto and Sakura stared at one another, their feelings reflecting, neither knew who acted first, but the pair then found themselves locked in a sudden, yet loving kiss, causing both to close their eyes and remain in their embrace, feeling like nothing else but each other and their love mattered.

After few seconds, the pair separated, looking at each other and blushing a little, just before Naruto was the first to break the silence.

"So I guess the fur ball told you how I feel about you? But still, I wanted to tell you I have a had crush on you since we were back in the academy and as a Genin. And after time, I started to have feelings for you, but I knew you liked Sasuke and wasn't sure how you felt about me." The Jinchuuriki said, feeling a little down.  
However, such feelings faded when Sakura placed her hand on Naruto's cheek and stared at him with caring and love filled eyes.

"Oh, Naruto. You can be such a Baka, but you are my Baka." She said, smiling as she went on, speaking from her heart. "It is true I love Sasuke, but it is you I am in love with."

From Sakura's words, Naruto smiled at her, where he then wrapped his arms around her, holding her close as he said. "I love you, Sakura-chan, and I will still keep my promise. Believe it."

"I know I can always count on you, Naruto." Sakura replied, moving her arms around Naruto's neck and pressing her forehead against his.

"But you don't have to keep your promise alone. I will be there with you, to see you fulfil it." The pink haired Kunoichi then said, allowing her feelings for the Uzumaki to take over as she claimed Naruto's lips in another kiss, one he gladly returned.

However, as much as Naruto and Sakura were enjoying the kiss, within the Seal, the Kyuubi let out a frustrated groan.

' **C'mon, kit. Just hurry up and mate with her. I have been stuck in here for over sixteen years and I'm not about to lose the chance to get some sexual gratification.** ' The Bijju thought to itself, deciding to push the relationship between Naruto and Sakura a little further, releasing pheromones from both Shinobi, causing their kiss to grow deeper, while both felt a surge of arousal fill them.

-Upcoming Lemon-

Breaking from the kiss and fueled by the Kyuubi's pheromones, Naruto and Sakura stared at each other with longing eyes, feeling a great desire to be with one another on the most intimate of levels, before Naruto acted on the string feelings he felt for Sakura, his hands moving down her body, grabbing her hips, where he then lowered the Kunoichi on her back, before climbing on top of her and began to kiss around her neck and collarbone.

"Naruto, oh, Naruto... that that feels wonderful..." Sakura moaned, having never experienced such pleasure before and felt it only increase as Naruto continued, not only kissing around her neck, but moved down, kissing her chest and around her covered breasts.

Gazing at Sakura's bra, Naruto couldn't help himself as he lowered his head, his teeth sinking into the fabric as he tore the bra off of Sakura's chest, allowing the Uzumaki to see Sakura's bare breasts, which heightened his arousal.

"You are so beautiful, Sakura-chan." Naruto then said, his comment causing Sakura's cheeks to flush red, but not as much as when Naruto moved his head down, following his instincts as he took Sakura's right breast into his mouth and began to lick and suck upon it.

"Oh, Naruto!" Sakura moaned loudly at the sudden rush of pleasure that filled her as Naruto began to pleasure her body, not only switching between breasts, but also used his hands to rub and massage the other.

"Naruto, you are so good at this... You are amazing...!" Sakura then moaned, unsure how Naruto was making her feel so good, but didn't care, all that mattered was the pleasure he was giving to her, a show of his true love to her.

"And it's about to get even better. Believe it!" Naruto replied as he removed his mouth from Sakura's breast, lowered his head down, to Sakura's shorts, where he placed his hands on the sides and slid down her shorts, alongside her panties, giving the blond a good view of Sakura's pussy.

"Sakura, you are getting so wet." Naruto commented, teasing Sakura as he ran his finger around her lower lips and said. "You must really want me."

"Naruto! Knock it off. It's embarrassing." Sakura said back, shifting a little, trying to cover herself, only for Naruto to place his hands back on her thighs, gently part her legs, while looking at Sakura with honest and caring eyes.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. I was just fooling around. Please don't hide your beautiful body from me." The Uzumaki then said in reply, which put Sakura at ease, relaxing her body and allowed Naruto to continue his actions, where Naruto then moved his head, in between her legs, moving closer and closer to her threshold, before letting his tongue out and moved it inside of Sakura's womanhood, a sudden spark of pleasure filled her entire body as she felt it.

"Naruto!" Sakura cried out, arching her back a little as she felt Naruto's tongue go inside of her, licking at her folds and filling her with sensations of pleasure she couldn't even dream of.

"Yes, Naruto... yes...!" Sakura moaned loudly as Naruto continued to lick her pussy, unable to help herself as she placed her hands on the back of Naruto's head, forcing his tongue deeper inside of her, not that Naruto had any objections.

To him, all that mattered was pleasing Sakura and giving her all the pleasure he could.

For several more minutes, Sakura continued to moan loudly at Naruto's actions, her whole body filled with great sensations as Naruto continued his actions.

However, Sakura soon felt her climax approaching, her moans increased, while managing to say. "Naru... oh, Naruto, I... I can't hold it... I'm going to come...!"

From her warning, Sakura expected Naruto to stop, to which she released her hold over his head, but found that Naruto remained in place, continuing to lick Sakura's pussy, planning to finish pleasuring her.

"Naruto, I... I... Oh, Naruto...!" Sakura then cried out as she had her orgasm, releasing her sexual fluids into Naruto's mouth, which he managed to swallow without gagging.

And after her climax, Sakura remained on her back, panting heavily with a satisfied smile on her face, looking at Naruto as he moved away from her crotch and positioned himself on top of her.

"You taste so sweet, Sakura-chan." Naruto commented, smiling at Sakura.

"Thank you, Naruto." Sakura said in reply, content from the pleasure Naruto had given her as she smiled back at him.

However, her smile then turned sly as she felt her energy return, she grabbed Naruto's shoulders and repositioned him so he was on his back, while the pink haired Kunoichi was staring down at him, namely at his lower region, noticing the bulge forming in his pants.

"But now I think it's my turn to enjoy you." Sakura said with a tone of longing and desire, not only wanting to return the pleasure Naruto had given her, but wanted to see the Jinchuuriki naked as well.

With that said, Sakura mimicked Naruto's actions and began to kiss around his chest, mentally smiling, not just from hearing Naruto groaning at each of her kisses, but Sakura also enjoyed the feel of his muscular body, causing her to run her hands all around it, getting a little turned on and wanted to go deeper in pleasuring the Uzumaki.

Ceasing her kisses around his body, Sakura moved her hands to the hem of Naruto's pants, getting a firm hold of both the pants and his boxers, which she then slid them down Naruto's legs, leaving Sakura blushing, not just to see Naruto naked, but also at the nine-inch cock that hung between his legs.

'Oh my...' Sakura thought, staring at Naruto's manhood.

"I had no idea you were so big." She then commented, finding herself transfixed on the size of the Uzumaki's length.

But focusing on pleasuring the blond, Sakura took Naruto's cock in her hand, moved her head down and slid her mouth over the tip, earning a loud groan from Naruto as he felt Sakura start to give him a blowjob.

"Sakura that... that feels really good... Believe it...!" Naruto groaned, digging his fingers into the ground from the feel of Sakura working her mouth up and down his cock, as well as she tongue moving around the blond's member as it slid in and out of her mouth.

From hearing Naruto's groans and his obvious enjoyment, Sakura smiled around his manhood, glad to know she was pleasuring Naruto as well as he had pleasured her, before she added to her actions, moving her right hand down to Naruto's balls, rubbing and massaging them, which caused Naruto to let out another groan.

Filled with pleasure, Naruto continued groaning Sakura's name, filling her with arousal, getting pleasure from pleasuring her love, to which the pink haired Kunoichi, while continuing to suck Naruto's cock, moved her left hand down her body, where she began to finger her pussy, getting more aroused with every minute that passed.

But like Sakura, Naruto was soon unable to contain his pleasure and groaned Sakura's name loudly as he had his climax, cumming in Sakura's mouth, before removing his cock and causing the remainder of his cum to spurt upon Sakura's face and breasts.

Seeing what he had done, Naruto quickly apologized.

"I'm so sorry, Sakura-chan. I tried to hold it, but..." The Jinchuuriki began to say, only to stop when he saw Sakura smile at him, before she licked her lips clean of the cum.

"It's alright, Naruto. I'm just glad I could make you feel so good." Sakura replied, her tone turning seductive as she wiped some of the cum off her chest with her fingers and said. "Besides, you taste quite sweet yourself."

Surprised at Sakura's reply and actions, Naruto found himself unable to do anything but watch as Sakura slid her cum covered fingers into her mouth, licking them clean, before wiping the rest of Naruto's load off of her body, which left Naruto stunned and highly turned on.

Unable to hold back his desire for Sakura, Naruto then shot upward, pouncing upon Sakura, their naked bodies pressing close as they stared at each other with desire.

"Are you ready?" Naruto asked, circling his manhood around Sakura's waiting lips.

"I am. Take me, Naruto. Make love to me!" Sakura replied in a tone of longing, which caused Naruto to nod in reply, before he moved his hips down and inserted his manhood into Sakura's vagina, making both Shinobi moan in pleasure.

"Naruto! Oh, yes... oh, Naruto...!" Sakura cried out, feeling great amounts of pleasure as Naruto began to make love to her, while Naruto loved the sounds of Sakura's pleasure.

And getting right into it, Naruto thrust depe into Sakura, for he could tell that she had broken her hymen during her training as a Kunoichi, allowing him to enter her with no problems.

"So tight... You're so tight Sakura.. so good...! " Naruto groaned as he began to thrust his cock in and out of her, while Sakura moaned and sighed with pleasure."Yes, Naruto... Oh, yes... You are so deep... feels so good... I... I am so happy..."

Sakura then moaned loudly, her mind hazy with pleasure as Naruto continued to thrust in and out of her, filling both with pleasure, while keeping Sakura pleasured as he kept his left hand firmly on her hip, while his right moved to Sakura's breasts, rubbing and fondling them, earning further moans from the pink haired Kunoichi.

For over forty minutes, Naruto and Sakura, still in the midst of their pleasure, continued to make love, the sounds of their pleasure filled the Training Area.

However, despite the pleasure, Sakura began to moan louder, her movements turning frantic as she felt her climax.

"Naru... Naruto, I... I'm close...!" Sakura moaned in warning.

"Same here, Sakura..." Naruto groaned in reply as he quickened his pace, causing his cock to go harder and deeper inside of Sakura, heightening her pleasure and turning her moans to loud cries.

For another ten minutes, Naruto and Sakura continued, doing their best to keep from climaxing, however, Sakura was soon unable to hold back and felt it.

"Naruto!" She screamed, arching her back, as she felt her climax hit, causing her to cum all over Naruto's cock, causing the blond to groan loudly as he felt her folds tighten around his cock, triggering his climax, causing him to release his seed inside of Sakura's pussy, while acting on the more primal of his instincts as he bit Sakura's neck.

With their climaxes over, Naruto removed his manhood from Sakura, before collapsing on his back, smiling contently at the wonderful pleasure that he had shared with the Kunoichi he had loved, before smiling further as Sakura positioned herself so she was resting on Naruto's chest, looking at him with love and devotion.

But remaining on his chest, Sakura had something on her mind that she had to say.

"Naruto?" She asked, getting Naruto's attention.

"What is it?" He asked back, curious as to what was on Sakura's mind.

"Do you remember the promise you made to me, well I just wanted to let you know you don't have to do it alone. I will be there with you." Sakura replied.

"I love you, Naruto Uzumaki." She then said, making Naruto smile at hearing Sakura say that.

"And I love you, Sakura Haruno." Naruto said in reply, warming Sakura's heart, just before the pair shared a quick, though loving kiss, glad things had wound up as they had, unaware of the Kyuubi's 'assistance' in speeding up their relationship, with the Nine-Tails back in the Seal, smiling and letting out a content sigh of its own.

' **Finally, kit. You are a man.** ' The Nine-Tails thought, part of it pleased to feel the sexual stimulation Naruto felt, while secretly glad that the blond had found his mate, proven by the Uzumaki swirl that now adorned the spot Naruto had bitten Sakura, a symbol to show she was now his.  
-End Lemon-

Remaining on his back with Sakura by his side, resting on his chest, the Jinchuuriki looked at her with a smile, before he spoke, his words surprising Sakura a little.

"Sakura-chan, you have such a big forehead. It makes me want to kiss it." Naruto told her, before lowering his head and kissing her forehead, continuing to show his love, while filling Sakura with warmth, feeling nothing but love in Naruto's embrace.

But thinking about what Naruto had just said, Sakura thought where she had heard the same words, remembering they were from Naruto when he had disguised himself as Sasuke in order to get closer to her.

"Naruto, I know it was you who said that." She said in reply, before staring at the Uzumaki and smiling at him, showing nothing but love.

"However, it means much more to hear you say it, rather than you pretending to be Sasuke." The pink haired Kunoichi then told Naruto, engaging her love in a final, loving kiss, one Naruto gladly returned.

\- Author's note -

Hey guys this is rafaael20 here I want to say thank you for likes and reviews. I know this story was short, but I did my best writing my first NaruSaku story. But Don't worry, I will keep writing NaruSaku stories soom and NaruSaku will always live forever and never die


End file.
